Gaia Sennin Oguro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30596 |no = 916 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 66 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A demon once followed by many others of his kind who ruled over a large territory. There was a young demon he had instructed himself, far excelling the rest of his peers, who hatched a plan to steal Oguro's position. Having lost his desire to rule long ago, Oguro stepped down from his position quietly, relocating to a land far away and beginning a life of seclusion. There are no more records about him after that, but according to oral accounts, he began his pursuit of knowledge and power once again. |summon = That creature was quite interesting. Having such pure aspirations, and yet nothing to hide. |fusion = Can you see past power? Do you see a bright future ahead? If you do, I shall stay a bit longer. |evolution = Listen, you careless fighter. There is no enemy to fight. Knowing that is the first step. | hp_base = 4945 |atk_base = 2020 |def_base = 1710 |rec_base = 1807 | hp_lord = 6482 |atk_lord = 2539 |def_lord = 2133 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 7374 |rec_anima = 2062 |atk_breaker = 2777 |def_breaker = 1895 |atk_guardian = 2301 |def_guardian = 2371 | hp_oracle = 5589 |rec_oracle = 2538 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Eris's Holy Roar |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units & greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Destructive Jungle |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Divine Bindings |sbbdescription = 17 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & largely boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 640 |ubb = Ignorant Reasoning |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |bb1 = *180% Modifier *+4 BC to BB gauges each turn |bb10 = *280% Modifier *+4 BC to BB gauges each turn |sbb1 = *540% Modifier *+50% ATK to self *Refill SBB completely |sbb10 = *640% Modifier *+100% ATK to self *Refill SBB completely |ubb1 = *1000% Modifier * +200% ATK to self * DEF ignore for everyone |arenaAI = 3 |es = Spiritual Transcendence |esitem = |esdescription = Huge boost to Atk when BB gauge is full |evofrom = 30595 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Oguro3 }}